Full of Grace
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: "Evelyn Carnahan O' Connell you are hereby sentenced to death." Tears stung Evelyn's cheek as she heard the verdict. It just wasn't supposed to end this way. Epilogue up!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Full of Grace

Author: Dylan Shelby

Disclaimer: Officer: Do you have rights to this? Me: Um... let me check in my pocket.. no?... how about my wallet?.... Well I have a Blockbuster Card. Officer: What does that have to do with this? Me: Well I mean you can rent the Mummy and the Mummy Returns there and well I never did I bought mine... Officer: So you don't have it? Me: ::looks at the ground:: No they don't belong to me. Officer: Good all I needed to hear.

Summary: "Evelyn Carnahan O' Connell you are hereby sentenced to death." Evelyn shocked by the judge's announcement looked to her son and brother. She didn't feel the tears seeping down her face, but she knew they were there. It just wasn't suppose to end like this.

Author's Notes: I really want you to pay attention to the lyrics I have at the beginning. You know me. So please keep the faith, and remember there is always two sides to every story. Okay I've been watching a lot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and more to the point Becoming Part II. No this fic isn't about Evelyn being a vampire slayer or anything like that. It is simply a tale of love and what one must do to protect it. I hope you all enjoy.

~*~*~*~

I have my own life...and I am stronger  
Than you know  
But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door  
Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door

You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me  
And you were right  
When I walked into your house  
I knew I'd never want to leave  
Sometimes I'm a strong man  
Sometimes cold and scared  
And sometimes I cry  
But that time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I'd get by  
First time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I would get by

~ Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley

~*~*~*~

London, England  
O' Connell House  
March 3, 1934

Whatever the dream was it didn't matter. She was warm and content and currently being held by her husband. His strong arms were wrapped around her body in a gesture of comfort, love, and protection. Before the second time they had defeated the Mummy he didn't always hold her like this and that was okay, but after she was nearly stolen from him he refused to let her go, even in sleep.

"Are you awake Mrs. O' Connell?" he whispered. It was always a game to see which one would wake the other up first. Since Thursday was her favorite day he often woke her up. She didn't respond which made him have to convince her to be woken up, which frankly was her plan all along and he knew it. He started with the back of her neck, very slowly making tiny kisses and licks enticing shivers from her body that she delighted in. His arms moved up to her breasts holding and cupping them. She felt his strong thighs behind hers and his erection trying to find the place where it belonged.

With sudden movement she turned over and straddled her husband. He was shocked and therefore let her dominate him. Not that he didn't let her already. "So you were awake." he accused. "Of course. I've had this planned since last night." she smirked. "Yeah well you better get moving, our son will be up in just ten minutes." he warned. She leaned down and kissed him, morning breath be damned! He took her hips and was about to flip her over, but she moved and landed right on him making him enter her with complete and utter surprise. he liked it! She laughed at the look on his face, but when they started moving together her laughter was replaced with sighs and moans. It was all too soon, but the pleasure still racked her body wave by blissful wave.

Much later when she was ready to give his body up she slid from him and bounded off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. And just on cue there was a knock on the door and Alex peaked his head inside. "You descent?" Rick muttered something, but Alex couldn't hear him. "We have to leave early. I have soccer practice before school." he reminded his dad and then left to go and get breakfast. By the time Evelyn came out Rick was dressed and was ready to use the bathroom. "Toast?" she asked. "Yeah, thanks." he murmured and leaned down and gave her a kiss then walked into the bathroom.

They were out the door by 7: 25 AM. "Okay so I will take you to school, you to the museum, I have a couple of errands to run and then I will pick you up from school take you to the museum and we'll hang out there until your mother is ready to leave. Agreed?" "Agreed." "Yep." was Alex's response. Rick nodded and continued driving to Alex's school. "Good-bye." and Alex was out the door and on his way to talk with his friends. He turned around once and waved good-bye and then Rick and Evie left. He dropped her off at the museum and gave her a nice kiss good-bye and then headed off to the jewelry shop. He had a very special gift for her for their anniversary.

~*~*~*~

It was nearing 8:00 pm and Evelyn was beyond worried she was frightened. There had been no show of Rick or Alex and if they were going to be late Rick always called. She decided to catch a cab to see if she could find Alex, but stopped when she saw her little boy entering the museum. She ran down the steps and hugged him. "Where is your father?!?" she demanded. "I don't know. He never showed up." he whimpered. Evelyn was now shocked. "Did you walk all way here from school?" Alex nodded. "I didn't know what else to do mum." he was on the verge of tears and Evelyn held him to her trying not to let her own fears become overwhelming. She had to stay in control for no other reason than her son.

To Be Continued.

Please Review and tell me if you would like me to go on. ~ Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Please, Please remember that this is me. You know I could never truly hurt or kill my characters. I promise, just keep the faith. Like I said before this is a tale of love and doing what it takes to protect that love.

Also if you would pay attention to the quotes I have at the beginning they should give you an insight into what could be happening in the rest of the chapter.

Oh and Shelby, I'm continuing I would hate to have a curse placed on me. :)

Buffelyn, the only reason that I was talking about Becoming Part II is because of the sword fight. It was what gave me the inspiration for this story. I promise you I am not Joss Whedon and Rick and Evie are not Buffy and Angel. :) 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I so appreciate it. Thank-you so very much! I also had to change my summary :( but it was so I could tell you there was a new chapter. :)

~*~*~*~

"Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So, what, are we helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come, can't help that. It's what you do afterward that counts. That's when you find out who you are." ~Whistler

~*~*~*~

London, England  
O' Connell House  
March 17, 1934

It had been two weeks. Two long frustrating, frightening, horrible, aching, devastating weeks. And nothing had been found. No one could find him. Not the police, not her, not Jonathan, not one person. No one knew where he had gone or what he was doing. After Tuesday Alex went back to school with the promise that if they found his dad that they would come and get him. Evelyn 'worked' at the museum, but in all reality barely recognized one day from the next. Now she was lying in their bed, dressed in his shirt, using his pillow. She didn't care if the shirt was dirty it smelled like him and with nothing really to hold on to it was all she had. 

She had put up a good front for Alex and stayed brave for him, but at night it just killed her. She wanted her husband back safe and in her arms. Yesterday they had found his car. It was parked near the docks. As if he was merely looking out at the sea. That made her cry even more. Jonathan had thrown the police out when they asked her if Rick could have left of his own will. Evelyn didn't have to contemplate that for a moment, but the suggestion of it made her livid. How DARE they suggest that Rick would do such a thing. He would never... and the more she had stared at the police officer the more enraged she became. It was then that Jonathan made them leave for if her anger became blind there was no telling what she might do and the consequences thereof. That night she cried while her brother held her. Not since the time that her parents died had she cried like that. And this was even worse than then.

There was a knock on her door. Alex peaked in like he always did and when he saw his mom lying there with tears pulled the door back. But his movements didn't escape Evelyn's attention and she beckoned him forth. He stood by the bed nearly in tears himself. She patted on Rick's side of the bed and Alex laid down next to her. "Mum, are we ever going to find dad?" She looked at him for a moment and then gave him what she had been praying. "I know that your father is the strongest person alive. I know that he would move heaven and hell for us and has before. There is no doubt in my mind that your father will do anything in his power to return to us wherever he may be. And in the mean time you and I will have to go on living and keep looking for him." For the time being that seemed to mollify her son. Alex continued to sleep with her the rest of the night.

It was early morning when Evelyn heard a noise. She sat up quickly and she heard the pounding on the door again. She looked to Alex who was still asleep and quickly got out of bed and put her robe on. The banging got louder and persistent and she hurried to the door. When she made it, she looked through the keyhole not recognizing the person in front of her. She slowly opened the door and when she fully assessed who was standing in front of her leapt into his arms. "Oh Rick where have you been?" Not caring at the moment. Not caring beyond anything that her husband was finally home and safe and warm in her arms.

Alex had heard the noise and had come running down the stairs. When he saw who was with his mother he ran toward him. "Dad! Dad!" he shouted and Rick bent down and picked his son up. Glad to have him home Alex and Evelyn didn't let Rick go for some time. "So what happened dad?" Alex asked when they settled in the living room. "Well I had gone to store because I was going to surprise your mother with a picnic when I went to the car someone hit me in the back of the head. I had no idea who it was, but they left me and some room and took forever to finally pick the lock and get out." Both Evelyn and Alex were amazed, but not really surprised that he had gotten out. "Wow Dad. You are the coolest." Alex swore. "Thanks son." Rick smiled.

~*~*~*~

It had been a week since Rick had been home and Evelyn was worried. Scared actually. The first night she had tried to chalk it up to the fact that he had been gone for so long and she was still anxious, but she could no longer deny that something wasn't right. Her husband wasn't her husband. He looked just liked him, sounded like him, talked like him, but it just wasn't Rick O' Connell. It was as if he had traded bodies with someone. None of his normal quirks were present. When he kissed her it wasn't with the passion that she had known for nine years. When he looked at her it wasn't with the love she had always seen in his eyes.

Now his eyes were different. Oh they were the same color, but they didn't have the passion and love that Evelyn knew. She had even given him a mini quiz and he had certainly passed with flying colors, but it was all as if it had been researched. She could even see a difference in the way he talked and related to their son. This man was a stranger. She could feel it in her bones and knew beyond any doubt that the man she was now living with was not her husband. And it scared her. But what to do seemed to elude her. She had to find out what really happened or she may never find her real husband.

~*~*~*~

London, England  
British Museum  
March 25, 1934

"You wanted to see me Mrs. O' Connell?" Henry asked. "Yes, I was wondering if you knew where the second crate was at?" she told him. Still searching through there inventory for the missing crate. "No I haven't. In fact I don't remember there being a second crate with the Roarke Shipment." he replied. They looked at one another, "Liam." they said in unison. "Do you want me to go?" Evelyn shook her head. "It will only take me a day. You can look after things while I'm gone correct?" "Of course Mrs. O' Connell. Good luck." he called out to her. "Thanks." 

She got home and started packing. Rick came into the room and she suddenly had the chills. "Are you going somewhere?" "Yes, Liam has taken the second crate of the Roarke Shipment an as you know if I don't get it back I will never get it." she huffed. "Do you want me to go with you?" "No." she snapped. He looked surprised, "No, it's okay. You know Liam doesn't like you and it would be easier if I got it myself, but thank-you." she replied soothing him. "Right. Well I'll miss you." he whispered and leaned in to give her a kiss. She gave him a quick one and turned back to her packing. She wanted to cry. She could no longer stand to be touched by this man who looked just like her husband. Her skin crawled when his mere presence was near hers.

He grabbed her waiste and put his arms around her, but she shrugged them off. "I really have to go Rick. I'll miss you." the last part was a silent cry and Rick gave her a small smile. But that wasn't what the cry was about. She missed her husband. As her mind was thinking she decided that perhaps she would do a little digging to see if she could find out what really happened. "By the way Jonathan is coming over for the night. He is taking Alex for a while." She didn't want 'Rick' in the house with her son alone. Jonathan thought she was daft, but knew that if Evelyn felt something was wrong nine times out of ten she was right. So he agreed he would pick Alex up from school and take him to dinner and perhaps to a play and then stay the night.

Perhaps now he could see what was really going on.

End of Chapter 2

~ Hope you all have enjoyed. Another chapter should be posted on Monday or at the LATEST on Tuesday. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I would just like to take a moment and say that I have NO idea how the police system works in the U.K. So all of what I say is mostly based on our own police system and the few things I do know about how the U.K. operates.

Buffeyln, I like the prom episode too, but I think my favorite Buffy ep of all time is What's My Line Part I and II. Something about her going, "I've had it. Spike is going down. You can attack me, you can send assassins after me...that's fine. But nobody messes with my boyfriend!" But the season finale for this season was AWESOME. Just fantastic. Finally no more Tara! I also love the season finale for season one. Great stuff. 

Also for everyone else if you care to know. For the month of June I'm doing a special on the "Women that kick butt". Buffy of course is there even though she is a character, but I will have a few others that are real. If you want to nominate someone just email me and please visit my site! www.commstat.com/legends.htm 

~*~*~*~

Angel: "That's everything, huh? No weapons, no friends. No hope. Take all that away and what do you have left?"

Buffy: "Me."

~*~*~*~

Evelyn had rushed from London to their house when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She had finally gotten Liam to give her the crate and she had taken it back to the museum and was unpacking it when something inside her started to roll. It was something so undeniable that she had to hurry and run back home. Something was not right and everything in her system had told her so.

She heard yelling when she opened the door. It was coming from the upstairs and as she took them two at a time she noticed that Jonathan was slumped on the stairs below. She heard her little boy yelling and bypassed Jonathan to save her son. She ran into the room only to stop suddenly when she saw Rick fighting her little boy with a sword. "Stop!" she screamed. "Mum. Help!" Alex whimpered. He did not understand what happened, but he knew that whoever this was it wasn't his dad. "I said STOP!" she yelled again, but Rick wouldn't stop going after her son and Alex was doing his best with the few techniques that his father and her had taught him. 

Evelyn went to the hall and grabbed a sword of her own and charged Rick with it. He side stepped her and when he did it gave Alex the chance to break away. "Run Alex and go get help." Alex took off quickly and it was left to Rick and Evie. "Who are you?" "Rick O' Connell." he smirked. "I don't know who you are, but you are not Rick O' Connell." "Whoever I am it doesn't matter. I will kill you, your son, and your brother and then the O' Connell fortune will be mine as well as sweet revenge." "Where is my husband?" she demanded. "You will never find him. If he's not dead by now I would be surprised." 

He then thrust his sword at her, but Evie deflected it and struck at him. The metal against metal was deafening. Blow after blow was received from each, but neither was giving up the fight. Rick took his sword and hit her hand which for a split second allowed the sword to fall away. He kicked her and she landed on the ground with a thud. He raised his sword over his head and was about to stab her when she grabbed the sword and plunged it into his stomach. "You'll be sorry for this." he gasped until he fell back and then landed against the wall and was still.

Evelyn staggered from the bedroom. Jonathan had come to and was rushing to get her, but she put her arm out to stop him. "I killed him Jonathan. I killed him." She sunk to her knees and started to sob. Nothing could control her and she only moved when the police finally arrived. "He's in there." she pointed. Two men went in while one stayed back. "Ma'm I'm going to have to take you in for questioning." he looked sorry about it. To be honest they had suspected that there was more to the story than a simple disappearing, but they would never find out if they couldn't talk to her.

Jonathan stopped them. "She is in shock. We need to take her to the hospital. She can give you a statement after that." "We really need to talk to her." Jonathan stepped between the officer and his sister. "I know. You are just going to have to wait. She is in shock and this was clearly self - defense." The officer saw the futileness in trying to get the woman to the precinct and therefore nodded his acquiescence, "Fine. I will be there in the morning." he said and went in with his other officers to look at the crime scene. Jonathan took Alex and Evelyn both to the hospital.

~*~*~*~

Just as the officer had promised he was there bright and early the next morning. "Good morning Mrs. O' Connell. I'm Inspector Gabriel." he greeted. She nodded her head at him. This was not a good morning. "How is your son and yourself?" He was trying to be hospitable. "We are fine. Just a few cut and bruises. We are being released a little later." she informed him. She was keeping her voice as soft as possible. "I just need to ask you a few questions." Again she nodded her head, "I understand."

After she told him what happened he got out of the chair. "I'll probably need to talk to you again soon. Please be available." "Of course." He looked at her and left. It was an outrageous tale, the man not being her husband, but despite it all there was an urging within him to believe her. He couldn't explain it and he wouldn't; at least not to his co-workers or his boss, but he would try to prove her right. It was the least he could do.

"So are you ready to go?" Jonathan asked. "I am." Alex said from his book. "Yes." Evelyn said distracted by her own thoughts. "What's going on up there?" he asked tapping her head. "I don't know Jonathan. But we have to find out what happened to Rick if we are ever going to solve this. That man had my husband. Said he was already probably dead, but I just don't believe it. I would know it if he were dead. He's not dead Jonathan." she begged. "I believe you old mum. We are just going to have to find out where he is at." he gave her a smile that told her that he believed her and would do anything to help her which made her feel that much better.

End of Chapter 3

~ Everyone I want you to calm down. It is going to be OKAY! You see MBooker you could be on the right track. You all know that wasn't Rick. He is still alive some where. We just have to figure out where he is and who this man posing as him was. I promise with all of my heart and soul that I will not kill Rick. Not the real one. Like I said before, this is about protecting your love. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~

The winter here's cold, and bitter  
it's chilled us to the bone  
I haven't seen the sun for weeks  
too long too far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
and I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go

~ Full of Grace by Sarah McLachlan

~*~*~*~

London, England  
Interrogation Room # 3  
March 28, 1934

"So then what happened?" Inspector Brawns asked. "I heard my son screaming. I saw my brother on the top of the stairs slumped over and I just started running toward my son. I went in and the man who looked like Rick was attacking my son with a sword." They had gone over and over this again and again. Still they weren't satisfied and Evie truly wondered if they wouldn't be until she was put on trial for the murder of someone who looked like her husband. 

The officer gave her a look of contempt, but nodded his head to the man standing behind her, "That will be all for now Mrs. O' Connell." She stood up and walked out trying with all her might to look dignified and superior. Although she might have pulled it off inside she felt horrible. This wasn't suppose to happen like this. She wasn't ever suppose to be on trial for the murder of her husband. But then again she didn't really kill her husband, she killed the thing that could possibly have taken over him. Still all was now lost to her unless she could discover some way of bringing him back.

~*~*~*~

They hadn't any patience for her. No matter how many times she cried self-defense they didn't believe her. It was only after a couple of days that they charged her with murder. To say it broke her heart would be an understatement. This wasn't how any of it was suppose to happen. After defeating the Mummy for the second time they were suppose to live happily ever after. They deserved it. It was only fair. She knew life could be unfair, but this was beyond unfair it was down right cruel and unnecessary. It took everything she had not to wallow in self pity and give up the whole of the fight. It was only with some innate knowledge within her that made her continue to go on. She knew some how Rick was not lost to her and that she could some how still save him. And then there was Alex. Their son had faced so much already and he was only nine.

~The judge looked to the woman standing for murder. The look of disgust was etched into every feature and all she could do was hang her head. They had been on trial for several weeks. Listening to all sorts of testimony. Outrageous tales of mummies, curses, a bracelet of some sort and something about ancient lovers. But not once, not once could they not prove that she didn't kill her husband deliberately. They had painted her out to be a vengeful and stupid woman. And in the end it all came down to this man's decision. 

She looked at him fearfully. "Evelyn Carnahan O' Connell you are hereby sentenced to death." Evelyn shocked by the judge's announcement looked to her son and brother. She didn't feel the tears seeping down her face, but she knew they were there. It just wasn't suppose to end like this. They took her back to her jail and all she did was cry. She had no idea about anything anymore. Rick was forever lost from her and Alex... Her son, Alex. She would never get to see him grow. See him become the wonderful young man that she knew he would be. Her heart which had shattered when she had plunged the sword into Rick was now gone. It just couldn't be salvaged. Everything was lost. No hope, no future, no nothing. But then there was something. There was her. 

She was startled awake by a whisper. "Mum." She looked all around the darkened cell but could not see Alex. "Mum." she looked down and finally saw her son. "What are you doing here?" "We're getting you out of here before your trial starts. If we can find Rick than we can prove it was all self defense." Jonathan explained. "But I already had my trial, I was sentenced to death." she exclaimed. Jonathan and Alex looked at on another bewildered. "Mum, you were just put in here yesterday." Evie let out a shaky breath. It was all just a nightmare. It was all a dream. "Come on." Jonathan whispered and together the trio made it out of the cell and into the cloak of the damp night.

End of Chapter 4

~ Will Evie, Alex and Jonathan find Rick? And if they do will it be in time? Stay tuned for Chapter 5. 

Love to all who reviewed. Thank-you so much. And remember: Don't worry be happy and let me slay some of this angst for you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~

Is it written in the stars   
Are we paying for some crime   
Is that all that we are good for   
Just a stretch of mortal time 

Is this God's experiment   
In which we have no say   
In which we're given paradise   
But only for a day

~ Written in the Stars (LeAnn Rimes/Elton John)

~*~*~*~

London, England  
April 1, 1934

April Fools day. Nothing described her day more than that. It had been an ultimate joke. The law was on the look out for her as were other people. Jonathan had told her that while she was gone a package had arrived for her. It was some kind of jewelry and it was inscribed from Rick. It was a shock to say the least. It wasn't a huge lead, but it was all they had. The box had come from Hinesburg's one of the top stores for diamonds in the world.

The plan was set for tomorrow but for now Evie was holding the locket in her hands. It was much more beautiful than the one she had with her parents in it. And this one. This one had a picture of her parents on the left and on the right was a picture of Rick, Alex and Jonathan. Her tears had dried up long ago, but she was still crying. On the back was the inscription, ~To the woman who gave us everything, Love Rick~. There were several stores and Jonathan had already gone to the other two. Tomorrow they would be going to the big store. She prayed for guidance and wisdom and finally with no strength left fell into sleep.

~*~*~*~

Well it wasn't a brilliant plan, but it was as close as possible. Jonathan and Alex went in thirty minutes before Evie came in. The woman at the counter looked to be a nice woman, but as Evelyn knew first hand looks can always be deceiving. "Can I help you?" she asked. Evelyn gave her a bright smile and set herself up to play the dumb-wife act. "Yes, my husband had this sent to me and I was wondering when it was that he purchased it?" The woman gave her a strange look. "Why do you need to know madam?" Evie lowered her voice as if she were going to tell a secret, "I think my husband is having an affair. I need to know when he purchased it so I have proof, one way or another."

The woman nodded her head in understanding. "I will go check." Evie shuttered when she left. She knew that Rick would never have an affair. Well sure she had feared it a time or two especially when they were first married, but deep down she always knew the truth. The woman came back a few minutes later. "I'm sorry I have no record of this being purchased." she snipped. Evelyn looked at the woman's tag, "Erika, please I need to know. This is important. I have to find out when he purchased it." she begged. "I'm sorry Madam, but we have no record of it. If you wish to speak with the manager you may, but he will tell you the same thing." Evelyn's shoulders shot down with dejection. "No that is okay. Um, but maybe you saw him in here. He's over six foot, has brown hair, hazel eyes, very good looking?" 

Something in the woman's eyes alerted Evelyn that all was not how it appeared. "No I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone in here by that description." "Would someone else have perhaps?" "No, I have been the only one to work here for the past month or so. I'm sorry." even though she sounded as if she weren't. "Well thank-you anyway." Evelyn said, but before she left, "When do you close?" "Nine pm madam." Evelyn nodded her head and left.

All day Evelyn had been pacing. It was hard, evading the police. They were after her and they were always searching her home. They had decided to go to Jonathan's apartment, but the cops were there as well. So they hid out at the museum in the basement that only employees knew about and Henry promised not to tell a word and his word was actually as good as gold. Finally the time had come for them to go back to the store, but Henry kept Alex. Which Alex was none to happy with.

Evelyn and Jonathan were at the store promptly at nine when the woman finally came out ten minutes later. They followed her into a back ally way and when she went into some doorway a few feet back they followed suit. The woman had flipped on some lights and when Evelyn had assessed the room, gasped with utter shock.

End of Chapter 5

~ Evil I know. :) I would have just made the chapter too long if I put the next part in. Love to all. ~Dylan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Thank-you to all of you who wished me a happy B-Day! I had a marvelous one and it was made better by your wishes.

Mahaja -thank-you for being patient to read my story and then being nice enough to leave a review I appreciate it!

Seletha-Thanks for pointing out his eye color, I completely forgot. Please forgive me everyone!

Rick's girl, MBooker, Buffelyn, Sassy, Kat G, Shelby, NeferBast, Thank-you all!

~*~*~*~*~

So it's better this way, I say  
having seen this place before  
where everything we say and do  
hurts us all even more  
its just that we stayed, too long  
in the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go

~ Full of Grace by Sarah McLachaln

~*~*~*~*~

Evelyn gasped. She couldn't believe it. There in the stuffy old room was her husband. Her Rick. He was lying on the floor face down. "Rick?" she whispered. He didn't move. She saw the woman move toward her and she quickly spun on her heel and grabbed the woman's wrist before she had a chance. Just then Jonathan rushed in. "Jonathan get Rick." Jonathan went over to Rick and rolled him over. He took a quick glimpse at the woman that Evie had in a death grip. "Let me go you imbecile." she snarled. "You took my husband." Evie accused. "I did not." the woman snapped. "Oh than who did?" Jonathan had the woman securely in his embrace with no means of escape. "My husband did. Your husband's twin brother."

Rick took this moment to start moaning. "O' Connell, come on man you have to get up." Jonathan coaxed. "Your not real." Rick murmured. Jonathan gave him a questioning look. "Yes I am." he replied. Very slowly Rick shook his head, "No your not. Your an illusion." "If that's true why would you imagine me?" That must have gotten through to Rick because he really looked at Jonathan for the first time. "Evie?" "She's over there." Rick, with the help of Jonathan, got up and walked to where the two women were having it out. "Evie?" he called to her. She stopped and turned around looking at Rick. She ran to him and started to cry even harder. 

"We need to get you out of here." she whispered. Rick simply nodded. Thanks to the hospitality of his hosts he was a little on the wiped-out side. Evie turned to where Jonathan was at near the woman. "Get her." she directed and Jonathan took the woman. But before they could get much farther Rick collapsed. "Call for the doctor." Evelyn screamed and Jonathan went running. "And you! If my husband dies because of what you've done, nothing will stop me from going after you!" The woman was startled. She had heard Rick mumbling about how strong Evie was and would never fall for her and Russell's plan, but she now believed it.

~*~*~*~

Rick was going to be all right. That was all that mattered. Soon after he was taken in the hospital had informed the police and they were soon in the O' Connell's room to get Evelyn. "Please. Let me stay. I finally found him. I..." "I'm sorry ma'm but you are going to have to come with us." "Let her be Frank. Mrs. O' Connell, we have Erika Spender with us. I hope you and your family will remain safe." Evelyn smiled at him. "Thank-you Gabriel." He took Inspector Brawns with him and they both left.

"So are you going tell me what happened?" Rick asked. Evelyn started... Rick gave a small laugh, but had to stop because it hurt. "I didn't expect you to be awake." "Well I am. So are you going to tell me what is going on?" "I think we should wait." "Why?" She looked at the ground not ready to tell him what had happened since he had left. She also didn't want to look at him when she told him. She knew. KNEW that this man was her husband, but deep down in the far reaches of her mind she couldn't forget what it was like to watch him attack their son. 

It was with that thought that she started to cry. Ball really. She curled up on his good side and just let it all out. Crying over everything that she had lost that month. The pain of what she was feeling now was almost too much. "What is it Evelyn?" She buried her head even further into him not wanting to see him. "Nothing." was her barely heard answer. Rick knew better, but he couldn't push her. He himself was just starting to assess what happened to him.

~*~*~*~

"Are you finally going to tell me what happened?" Rick asked. It was two weeks later and Rick was finally home. Alex seemed to be doing just fine. His ability to get over what had happened remarkable. At first he had shied away from him, scared about what could happen, but when his father, his dad, held out his arms to his only son Alex went running into them. He knew that this man was dad and he didn't have anything else to fear. Evelyn on the other hand was having a very hard time of it.

"I guess." she muttered. "Would it be easier if I told you what happened to me?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. This is just so hard for me Rick. I know it was bad for you, but you didn't have to watch someone who looked exactly you attack and try to kill our son." Rick looked down at his chest. He had no idea what Russell had done, but after what he tried to do to him it really was no surprise. "I'm sorry Evie." Her head snapped and she looked at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't you, it was that other man, but it looked just like you."

"Did you... I mean did you think it was me?" He was on the verge of tears and so was she, "No, I did the first night he arrived. But when he kissed me that night, I knew something was off. It didn't feel like you. All the love that I knew we shared he didn't give it to me." Rick was trying to keep his anger from boiling over. That man had dared to touch his wife. "So what happened after that?" he pushed not sure he really wanted to know more. She took a deep breath, "Well for the week I just tried to keep my distance and search for you on the sly. Then Liam kept some of the Roarke shipment and I had to go beat it out of him." Rick smiled at that one.

She tried to smile, but it was just too much for her. She did not want to tell him what happened after that. It was killing her that she couldn't get past it. Her son, her nine year old son could get past it and was now just fine, but she just couldn't seem to do it. Every time she looked at him visions of him attacking Alex and her flashed through her mind until she dealt him the final blow. She started slowly, but Rick was giving her all the time she needed, "I...I... I came back the next day. I could feel that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. I heard shouting and I went to the stairs. At the top was Jonathan and he was slumped over. I ran to where I heard Alex screaming and saw him attacking our son with a sword. I don't remember what I did in the next moments, but I must have gotten a sword and when he said that you were dead and we would be as well I really started to attack him . He... He struck me and I." her voice faltered.

She just couldn't go any further. He brought her close to him, and rubbed her arm while he kissed the top of her head. "It's okay Evie." he whispered. She moved from him to look at him. "It is not okay Rick. I killed him. He was going to kill me and I plunged a sword into his stomach and killed him." She then broke down and started crying again. She never knew that she could cry this much. It seemed impossible, but it was the only thing her body could do. Rick held her close to him. "I love you Evie. I know that this must have been hard. We will work it out. I promise."

End of Chapter 6

Oh yes it will get better I promise. Could you please give me a review? I would be so grateful. Thank-you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~

If all of the strength  
and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
full of grace  
  
I know I could love you much better than this  
  
It's better this way

~*~*~*~*~

It hadn't gotten any better. In fact Evie's inability to get past it had caused Rick to move out. It had saddened her to no end, but it was better this way. She loved him and knew that it broke his heart when he reached out for her and she pulled back. It wasn't his fault. No, it was Russell Spender's fault. Not that it really mattered anymore. Russell was dead and his wife was in prison for helping. She could still remember when Rick had suggested that he should move out.

She was downstairs trying to read a book. Anything to avoid their bedroom. She didn't hear him until he sat on the settee next to her. "Evie, we need to talk." She had closed her eyes and kept the tears from rising. She knew it had been coming, but she just didn't want it to. "I can't live like this Evie. I can't handle you avoiding me. I hate that every time I want to touch you you back away as if scalded. I love you Evie and I always will but I can not live here and go through this every day. I'm going to go and live with Jonathan until you're ready." Evie started to cry then. But before he left she had to know, "Are you still mine?" He gave her a small smile, "Always."

When he shut the door she broke down in tears. Alex who was at the top of the stairs stared at her. She had tried to explain, but he ran off and she let him. She didn't have the energy to face him. She did eventually face him the next morning and tried to explain it. "That's what Dad said." he told her. She accepted that. "Honey, your father and I will work through this. I promise." she swore. They heard a knock at the door, "That's Dad. He said he would still take me to school." Evie followed. Sure enough Rick was at the door. He looked good. In the morning sunlight he looked amazing and her body yearned for him. Her heart yearned for him, but her mind, her mind kept bringing up those horrible images.

"Good morning Evie." he greeted. She smiled at him. "Good morning." "If you don't mind I'll take Alex to school. I..." "You don't have to explain. I think it is wonderful." It almost felt like a divorce. But it wasn't. They still loved one another and one way or another they would hopefully find their way back, but not today. Alex who felt the tension ran to his father's car and just watched his parents. 

When her boys left she rang the museum and informed them she wouldn't be coming in today. She needed to sort this out. She took a walk. Every event from the first moment she saw Rick up until the day he had disappeared replayed in her mind. It was because she needed to know how to get past the events of when Russell entered their lives that had somehow led her into the heart of London. No wonder her feet hurt. What further drove her curiosity was the fact that she was in front of the prison.

She was now being led to a room where they would bring Erika Spender. She stood up when the woman walked in. She didn't look very good and Evie's heart did go out to her. No matter how short her time here was it wasn't pleasant. "Oh it's you. I thought my lawyer was here." the woman said and sat down in the chair across from Evie. "No. I had to ask you a few questions. I need to know why." Evelyn explained. The woman nodded her head in understanding. "I don't really understand the why of it myself, but I guess your entitled to know what happened." "Thank-you." Evie whispered.

"Do you know anything about your husband's family?" Evie shook her head, "No, I know a little. That his mother died when he was six and he was thrown into a orphanage at Cairo." The woman nodded with understanding. "The reason Rick's mother was in Cairo was because she was trying to track down his father. He had stolen Russell when the boys were only one. But Rick's mother had gotten sick and died. His father knew that Rick was in the orphanage, but he didn't care. He considered Rick to be his mother's favorite and Rick's father hated him for that. My husband grew up in a house of hate. Had everything handed to him on a silver platter. I didn't. My mother and father were servants on a Duke's estate. When I met Russell I couldn't believe his life and that he had fallen in love with me. 

Well we got married. About a year before you and Rick got married. We went to Cairo to see if we could find Rick because Russell's father had finally passed on. And we did, but he was now married to you and had amassed a lot of money. Which for some reason made Russell angry. And the more that he learned about Rick and you the angrier he got. I believe it was because he wanted to rescue Rick. His father had always told him that Rick was worthless, poor, stupid.. so on. And I think Russell saw himself as the knight and shining armor, but when he found Rick didn't need his help it did something to him. I think he saw Rick as the enemy. So we came back to England, as did you and your family. And then it was announced you would be working at the museum and all we had was the jewelry store. It just drove him further into this hatred. He started obsessing about Rick and you and your son. He blamed Rick and turned into his father and it just went from bad to worse. He started plotting his revenge. He was so jealous of your husband that he wanted to become him. When Rick came into the jewelry store I was going to warn him. And then he bought that locket for you and explained what it meant. And I was about to tell him when Russell came in.

Your husband was so shocked. He started to babble on about mummys and curses, but Russell didn't react the same way. Rick started to ask so many questions and the more he asked the more angry Russell became. I could see him start to get angry. I tried to pull him apart, but he hit Rick and with the surprise of his attack your husband was thrown back. He didn't come to until Russell had him tied in a chair. He planned to beat your husband and then take over his life. I didn't know where I fit into the picture after that.

I helped him. I am sorry I did it, but I thought if I did that...oh I don't know what I thought. Perhaps he would remember me. Remember that I was his wife and I loved him. Who knows. By that time I don't think Russell was in even his mind anymore. But at least you didn't fall for it. You knew who he was. I'm glad you figured it out. I..." "Times up." the officer said. Both women startled. "Thank-you Erika." Erika nodded and left with the officer. Evie walked out into the sunny London afternoon. She was going to have to make a decision today. And she walked past one of her favorite cafe's where her and Rick always went, she knew what to do.

She took a cab to Jonathan's apartment. She knocked on the door. She heard mumbling from behind it and after a few minutes the door finally opened. "Evie? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised. "Is Rick here?" Jonathan's face fell. "No I'm sorry old mum. But he left for the weekend. I don't know where he went or when he'll be back, but I'm guessing by Monday morning since he plans on taking Alex to school." It took everything Evie had not to cry. But Jonathan could tell that she wanted to. "I'm sorry. I was going to ring and tell you that I was taking Alex for the weekend, but I didn't get the chance." he mumbled. "No. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." she stated and left. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe she didn't know what to do. She got back in the cab and told him to drive.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 7. So what did you think? Sad or what? Just keep the faith, the next chapter is going to be a doozie. :)

Seletha I swear I knew you were one in the same. I did know!!! I just seem to have forgotten I'm sorry! 

To everyone else thank-you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much this encourages me to keep writing. 

I am so very thankful for it all. You guys are wonderful! Love, Dylan. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~*~*~*~

If all of the strength and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
full of grace  
full of grace  
my love

~*~*~*~*

She let the cabbie let her out near the peer where they had found Rick's car a month ago. It seemed like a life time. Even Imohtep felt like something that she had dreamed about. This was something new to her. She wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. She didn't believe anyone knew how to feel when they had killed their husband's evil twin brother. She stood there for a long time watching the waves drift by and slowly lap up the ends of the beach. It was a gray day, but it wasn't because it was cloudy outside. Evelyn took a deep breath. Letting everything she ever knew and felt wash over her. And then the wind picked up and she shivered against the breeze. As she huddled in her jacket the very thing she was longing for was Rick to put his arms around her and keep her warm. Evie's eyes flew open. "Thank-you" she whispered and then left for home.

There were only three places that Rick could have gone. The bed and breakfast that they went to on mini-vacations, his office, or home. And she knew he wasn't at the last two. She quickly got into a cab and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay. She gave the cabbie money and then hopped out and quickly went inside. She made a call to the bed and breakfast and confirmed that Rick was staying there and then went and packed her bags. She called Jonathan and made sure that he would watch Alex for her and then she took Rick's car and drove to the bed and breakfast.

Now that she knew what she was doing and what she felt she saw the light for the first time in over a month. She wanted to laugh and cry and the joy of having her life back together. There was nothing better than knowing everything was going to be fine in the end. It took her nearly an hour to reach the tiny place, but she hardly noticed the time ticking by. She walked in and saw Mrs. Wait dusting one of the tables. "Hello." Evie called to her. The woman turned around and smiled. "Mrs. O' Connell, how nice to see you again. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked walking toward her. "Yes, what room is Rick staying in?" The woman's face fell, "I'm sorry honey, but he left about thirty minutes ago." Evie wanted to cry, but stopped. "Did he say where he was going?" She shook her head, "No I'm sorry. He just thanked me and walked out." Evelyn nodded, "Thank-you." And then she too left.

She felt like crying, again. But she didn't because she was sick of crying, sick of not being in control, sick of being in limbo about everything. Russell had disrupted their lives and although he was only with them a week, he had made her question everything she knew and believed in and it made her livid! At that moment she stopped feeling sorry for herself and what had happened. At that moment Evelyn knew what was going to happen. She was going to go and find her husband, apologize to him for everything, they would talk, make-up, get Alex and be a family again! No room for arguments or questions. She had made up her mind and that was how it was going to be. And with that she drove a little faster.

~*~*~*~

With her new resolve Evelyn made it back to the house in thirty minutes. She opened the door and walked in and didn't notice her surroundings until she ran into one of them. And when she saw she smiled, "Hi." He smiled back at her. "Hi." She suddenly felt awkward, her resolve suddenly taking a vacation. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He shot her a look, "I mean I went to the bed and breakfast and you weren't there, I was just wondering what made you come back." He let out a laugh. "You went to the bed and breakfast?" "I went there so that we could talk. I..." "You're ready to talk now?" he interrupted her. She simply nodded her head.

"What do you want to talk about?" his voice serious. "Us. I mean me. I mean you. I mean what happened. I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself Rick and I am sick of being lonely and I'm so sorry that I pushed you away. I just didn't know what to do or how to feel. I was so confused and I just kept seeing your face and it was just too much." He just nodded his head letting her continue. "And when you left my heart broke AGAIN! I hate that feeling. I HATE not being able to lean on you to reach out for you. I have never felt as horrible as I have these past weeks. NEVER! I didn't know what to do and I knew I had to get past it. When you picked up Alex this morning I felt like we were DIVORCED! I knew it wasn't that, but not having you here it killed me. And then to know that I am the cause of it. That I was the reason that you left it was almost too much to bare..."

"Evie." "No Rick let me finish. I went to see Erika. I didn't even realize where I was until I was there. I talked to her. I listened to what she said. Why Russell did what he did. Why she did what she did. And so far the only conclusion that I've come up with is that I'm glad that he is dead. And I've never wished that about anybody. Not even Imohtep." At this Rick gave her a look. "Okay, maybe a little with him, but I never hated him the way that I hate Russell. He didn't set out to kill us for revenge. He would have killed anyone that had done what we did. We were just bystanders of his love. THAT I can deal with. THAT is normal to me. But this? To hate a human being it is new to me. And I don't even think I hate him. I think I feel sorry for him and it took me a long time to get to that emotion."

Evie wanted to take a nap. This had been very overwhelming and cathartic. Sharing this with Rick, getting it off of her chest with the one person she knew who would understand and be strong for her, it was a very freeing experience. "I'm sorry it has taken me so long. If I had done this before.... If I had been able to listen to what you went through maybe it wouldn't have come to what it did." "So are you ready to hear it now?" he whispered. She nodded at him, and moved toward him. "I've missed you Rick." tears thick in her voice. "I missed you too Evie." his voice echoing hers. They held on fast to one another and eventually collapsed onto the sofa. When they were finally settled and both ready to accept what happened Rick started talking.

"I went to get a locket for you. I thought you would like one of us and I had found this great jewelry store. I went in and was talking to Erika. I thought I had seen her somewhere before, but I couldn't figure out where. Like I had seen her in passing, but I couldn't figure it out. And so was about to leave when she called out my name which I thought was weird since I hadn't given it to her, but then I saw this guy who LOOKED just like me walk out. I don't know what happened after that. I couldn't even think. I knew my mom had said something about a twin, but it was so faint. And then he was coming after me. I blacked out after that. I woke up again in some storage room tied to a chair. He then proceeded to spend the next two weeks telling me how I had ruined his life and that he would get revenge. Told me his plan down to his killing you and Alex. I felt so helpless. I couldn't get to you and I was so scared...." He stopped for a moment. He couldn't talk about what Russell said and how it terrified him. Maybe one day, but it was all so surreal that he wasn't sure if he would be able to anytime soon.

Evie knew the difficulty Rick was having in telling her so she squeezed him tighter to her letting him know that she was there. "I don't know how much time passed, I stopped marking them after the first couple of weeks, Erika let me out of the chair. I mean they would let me go to the bathroom, but they always tied me up afterward. Erika came in one day and said Russell was dead. She blamed me for it, but I know that she didn't really blame me. But she still didn't let me go and in her grief she stopped feeding me. And then a couple of days later you rescued me."

Evie had tears in her eyes. The suffering her husband had done was great. And it crushed her to hear it. "I love you." Evie whispered. He looked at her and then leaned down and kissed her. Their first in what seemed like an eternity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer and then wrapped her entire body around him trying to regain that connection that they had lost. "I missed you so much Evie." he cried. And then she started to cry as well, but that was okay because they were tears of joy and happiness. She was back where she belonged and so was he.

Minutes flew and Rick wondered if this meant that he could finally start getting on with his life, "Does this mean that we're good?" he tentatively asked. She gave him a grin, "I think so." His response was a kiss. And it didn't stop there. The connection had been re-established. They were going to be okay. Evie and Rick both knew that this wasn't the end of their ordeal, but they also knew that it would no longer have the effect on them that it once did. Their love had stood fast and held them together, it was protected and strong. And something that no one could break.

The End.

~*~*~*~

Now since I'm feeling very generous and I was curious myself. I will have an Epilogue for you. Which will tie up all loose ends and leave you with a warm fuzzy feeling. :)

Leave a review and I might even put in some sap! 

Thanks to all who reviewed! It has been marvelous. You guys are wonderful and I hope that you have enjoyed Full of Grace as much as I have. Thanks - Dylan.


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Chapter 9 - Epilogue

Author's Notes at the end.

~*~*~*~

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

~*~*~*~

London, England  
O' Connell House  
March 3, 1935

She dug her feet into the sand to keep her toes warm. The wind was brisk and she took a deep breath to smell the ocean. The sun shined down on her and she let that light and warmth flow over her. She felt a pair of arms slip through her arms to encircle her waist. She took a deep breath again and let his smell wash over her. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too," he whispered back. "Stay with me?" "Forever...that's the whole point."

As the dream faded out Evelyn didn't focus on anything but the arms around her. It was exactly one year today when her husband, her love was ripped from her. And although they could stay and wonder why they weren't going to. For today was a celebration of life and love. She felt him kiss the back of her ear which to this day made her giggle. "I knew you were awake." His voice full of joy and love. "I was trying to see how much longer I could stay asleep. What time is it?"

"Not enough time for me to do what I would like." he quipped. She turned and looked at him. "Richard O' Connell...." she couldn't finish though and leaned up to kiss him. "Are you ready for today?" he asked. "I think I am. This is a great new start and with everything that has happened perhaps a time for some closure." Rick nodded and leaned down to kiss her once again. Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and would have flipped him on to his back but there was a knock at the door. "Mum, Dad, may I come in." "Of course." Rick said getting off of his wife.

Alex walked in with a bundle in his arms. "I wondered why I hadn't heard anything." Evelyn murmured. "I thought I would let you and Dad sleep. Besides she just needed her diaper changed." he explained and setting his baby sister into his mother's arms. "Thank-you Alex. I don't know what I do with out you." Alex beamed and Evelyn gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Not a problem Mum." He sat down on the bed facing his mother and father as they all gathered around the newest addition, Grace O' Connell.

"Are you ready to go Alex?" Rick asked. Alex looked up at his dad who was still in his pajamas. Rick looked down and started laughing, "Okay I'll get dressed, you take Grace, and then your mother and I will go downstairs and start breakfast." Rick commanded. It was a gentle command, but it was still a command. However no one in the room paid much heed and went to do their duties.

~*~

"Please come in." A blonde hair woman said. She stepped back from the solid oak door and allowed the family to step in. "Madam will be down in a few minutes. You may wait in the parlor." the woman informed them. They went into the parlor and set down. Rick sat down with his wife on the settee and Alex took Grace and sat down in the big green leather chair.

A few minutes later Erika Spender walked into the room. "Good afternoon." she greeted. Everyone stood up, but Alex and greeted her. Erika walked over to Grace, "Oh Evelyn, she is getting to be so beautiful." Evelyn smiled, "Thank-you Erika." "It is good to see you." Rick said. "So what can I do for you?" Erika asked. Evelyn looked to Rick and they looked at her, "We just came to tell you that we are leaving. We are moving to America, Connecticut to be exact. We just wanted to tell you."

Grace had been born exactly nine months to the day that Evelyn and Rick had made up. She was a symbol almost of what they had almost lost. And while Evelyn was pregnant they decided to drop everything against Erika. After all she did what she did for love. And although there had still been resentment; the past few months that they had been visiting Erika had been a way to heal that. Evelyn had always felt sorry for Imohtep when he saw Ank-su-namun betray him and she saw Erika in the same situation. What she had done was wrong, but it was for love and had Evelyn been where Erika was she would have done the same thing.

"I understand. With talks of war, this is no place for one so young and innocent." Erika answered. "Please come and visit any time." "Thank-you Evelyn. Thank-you all so much. For letting me into your lives. I know it has been difficult, but I don't think I would've gotten through the past year without you. And then when you got me Russell's estates, I don't think thank-you is adequate, but it is all I have." Erika almost started to cry and Evelyn rushed over and held her in her arms. "Oh Erika, no thanks is needed. We both lost at what Russell did. If I had been you I would have done the same thing. You have been a wonderful addition into our family and friends. If you ever wish to please come to America and join us."

"Thank-you." she said and kissed Evelyn's cheek. She kissed everyone's cheek, but Alex who in return gave her a hug. "I'll miss you all." she said from the door and watched the O' Connell family go.

~*~

As they left their own home for a ship headed for America Evelyn turned and looked at Rick. "I love you." she said. "And I love you." he returned and leaned down and kissed her. And from the taxi cab two voices who would later be identified as Jonathan and Alex could be heard moaning a "Puh-lease."

The End.

I'm finished!!! I'm finished!!! Yeah!!!

And the dream at the beginning is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer 3rd Season Premiere!

Thank-you all to those who have stayed with me. Your reviews have kept me going and I know that this epilogue has been a long time coming I just want to say thanks to the following: Buffelyn, MBooker, Shelby, Seletha, Whitney, Kat G (who is now Naca), marrokinhas, Fordgirl, Alicia , Princess Of The Darkness, Linser-42, Mahaja, Sassy, Leopard of the Moon, and anyone else I forgot! You guys were wonderful! Thank-you so very much!

I hope you all enjoyed this. 

And on a side note, if you could please review, just like breath not a problem until you aren't getting any. Or for Buffelyn, reviews are like sex, it isn't a problem until you aren't getting any!

Thanks again, Dylan.


End file.
